Viviendo en un Country
by Renesmee Cullen S
Summary: 2029. El mundo está envuelto en una Tercera Guerra Mundial, haciendo que los Cullen se resguarden en un Country. Carlisle hace 20 años había atendido en el hospital de Forks a una pequña niña de sólo 6 años, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren nuevamente?
1. Ojos azules

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Viviendo en un Country**

**1. Ojos azules**

Miraba tranquilamente el fuego recién prendido en la chimenea, algunas chispas saltaban al suelo. También veía cajas de color marrón pasar delante de él, pero no le daba mayor importancia, ya que cada diez u ocho años hacían lo mismo. Cambiaban de lugar. Tendrían que reconstruir su vida de nuevo. Verdaderamente él ya estaba un poco cansado de esa vida, pero era la mejor ¿no? Al mismo tiempo agradecía al cielo que le haya dado el valor para tener esta familia, tan única y peculiar, pero al mismo tiempo (cuando no se tiene en cuenta que son vampiros), puede que a los ojos de los demás, sean sólo una familia feliz con siete hermosos hijos adoptados.

Se quedó un rato más perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta sentir una mano nívea y tibia que se apoyaba en su hombro. Sonrió antes de darse vuelta para enfrentar a esos hermosos ojos dorados y la sonrisa que ella solía tener en su perfecto rostro. Se miraron por un largo tiempo a los ojos, sonriéndose mutuamente, quedando como dos adolescentes idiotamente enamorados, es que así se sentían, se amaban tanto o más que cuando se casaron por primera vez. Y eso había pasado hace mucho…

Esme se sentó en el sillón, a su lado y le pasó una mano por su cuello, alborotando sus abundantes cabellos rubios. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios por unos segundos. Carlisle la hizo sentar en su regazo viendo desde atrás de ella, su maravilloso y pálido cuello, lo besó y marcó sus dientes en él, ella soltó una risita tonta.

–Mi amor, sabes que los chicos están por aquí… no me gusta que ellos… –Carlisle la calló dándole un suave y romántico beso en los labios.

–¿Es que nosotros no tenemos derecho a besarnos y a demostrarnos nuestro amor, y ellos sí? –preguntó haciendo un puchero con los labios, algo que sólo guardaba para ella.

Se enredaron en el sillón y se acostaron en él, quedando la cabeza de Esme en su pecho. Acarició sus acaramelados cabellos y ella tocó su pecho suave.

–Claro, pero ellos son más descarados que nosotros. A parte ahora vivimos todos juntos, está Nessie, ella ya es toda una señorita no está para ver cómo sus abuelos están a los arrumacos.

Carlisle se levantó y caminó por el todavía desordenado salón, era amplio y de colores cremas. Sabía que si Esme se le había resistido desde el principio no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo, entonces tendría que hablarle de otra cosa, porque sino se le tiraría a sus brazos y no podría dejar de besarla. Le sonrió.

–¿Crees que fue buena la idea de mudarnos aquí? –preguntó mirando hacia alrededor–. Hay demasiados humanos cerca. Y no es que no hayamos hecho esto antes, pero sería como estar tentado todo el tiempo, sobre todo para Jasper y aunque Bella ya tiene suficiente autocontrol, nunca se está seguro de nada.

–Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, primeramente tendríamos que instalarnos bien y ver como van sucediendo las cosas. Después no se nos hará problema amigarnos con otra familia de por aquí y que nos integre a este lugar, y sobre el tema de la caza a unos 500 kilómetros de aquí hay un excelente espacio con suficientes animales. Además creo que tienes que comenzar a confiar en tus hijos, sé que hay errores irreversibles, pero te aseguro que estaremos bien aquí –le dijo, todo con una sonrisa de lado, tratando de acompañarlo en este momento.

–¿Cómo es que siempre me haces sentir mejor? –susurró. Ella alzó los hombros y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle.

Luego de recorrer las habitaciones, todavía vacías, él salió de la casa, llevando consigo un gran abrigo negro. Tendría que ir al hospital del gran country para mostrar su currículum y que le den un trabajo, por ahora tendría que cuidar las apariencias. Una hora después salió y obviamente lo habían aceptado, mañana tendría que empezar a las 9:00 hs.

Al llegar nuevamente a su casa, ya estaba todo en su lugar y con un toque da cada uno de los integrantes de su gran familia. El piano de Edward, varios libros de Jasper apilados en un rincón, un gran espejo de Rosalie en el medio de la pared, el bate de Emmett, la ropa todavía no muy bien acomodada de Alice, el atril para pintar de la "pequeña" Nessie, uno de los perfumes suaves de Bella y en todo el lugar la tonalidad y gracia de Esme al decorar.

Subió hasta la habitación que compartiría de ahora en adelante con su esposa y se recostó en la cama, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente sin barreras. Vagaba mentalmente por todos sus años como vampiro, y como humano aunque ya no tan nítidamente. Cómo humano él se recordaba como un muchacho normal o cómo algunos dirían "uno más del montón", pero el destino le jugó una mala jugada haciendo que se convierta en vampiro. No recordaba más que detalles muy importantes de su vida humana, ya que el dolor de la transformación era tan lastimosamente penoso que no podías acordarte más que de eso por años. Sin embargo, de su existencia como no-muerto recordaba completamente todas, desde que los Vulturis lo acogieron, hasta el nacimiento de Nessie.

Pero últimamente sólo había una imagen que se removía entre sus pensamientos, que él no lograba descifrar. Unos grandes ojos azules, como dos zafiros, que lo miraban con adoración e idolatría. Se concentró en seguir viendo ese extraño recuerdo, y pudo comenzar a ver más de ese rostro que tanto le intrigaba. Alcanzó a notar que una chica y pecosa nariz se colaba entre sus recuerdos, luego le siguió unos pequeños pero carnosos labios de niña. Estaba contento al poder seguir viendo a lo que parecía una nena, y para terminar su hermoso retrato mental, unos delicados y largos cabellos cobrizos, más rubios que marrones, atados en una coleta rosa.

Y ahí todo encajó.

A esa niña, que debía rondar en ese entonces entre los 6 o 7 años, no la veía hace unos veinte años. Rió al saber que se había esforzado tanto sólo para acordarse de una niña que había tenido fiebre y que con sólo unos medicamentos pudo curarse. Pero esos ojos eran realmente bonitos, parecían llenos de bondad e inocencia, pero a la vez con un brillo pícaro y travieso.

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por sus ojos, queriendo despejarse de sus raras ideas. Prendió la televisión pantalla plana que había frente a la cama y puso un noticiero. Al escuchar las últimas noticias se arrepintió, aunque lo siguió viendo.

"_Hoy llegaron a el cementerio de Chicago unos 2.800 soldados aproximadamente, muertos en la gran guerra que se está dando en Asia oriental, una desgracia que está afectando a todo el mundo por igual. Países con grandes problemas económicos, o hasta pérdidas de maridos, hijos, hermanos… Esperamos que se salga pronto de esta pesadilla y que todos los países no piensen solamente en sus intereses, sino que pueda haber una sociedad unida, para el bien de todos…"_

Al llegar a esa instancia Carlisle apagó nuevamente el televisor. Una Tercera Guerra Mundial se había expandido por el mundo entero, habiendo catástrofes y pérdidas, y lágrimas por cada rincón del planeta. Él no llegaba a entender la estupidez humana, de perder vidas, por territorios, por intereses económicos o por lo que maldita sea, sólo estaba viendo como a cada día miles de personas morían injustamente. Por eso se habían trasladado a ese country, en el cual estaban provistos de todo lo que necesitaban y eran protegidos. Aunque ellos no lo necesitasen era lo mejor para todos que estén resguardados en un lugar seguro, y en donde Renesmée no tenga que estar seguida todo el tiempo por uno de sus padres, tíos o abuelos.

Por favor, todo eso no le estaba haciendo bien, ni podía relajarse como él había planeado desde que subió a su nueva habitación. Por lo qué, sin más, se desnudó y se puso uno de los bóxers de natación, luego se puso una bata de baño, y salió de la mansión que él llamaba "casa". Iba directamente hacia la piscina del country, ya que tenía esos privilegios los iba a aprovechar, y mucho. A parte a esa hora de la noche nadie debería estar en el agua, eran más de las 23 hs. Al llegar al balneario se sacó la bata blanca y la dejó en uno de los asientos alejados al agua.

–Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen –dijo una pacífica voz desde la piscina.

Carlisle se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al topar su mirada con unos bellos ojos azules.


	2. Rocío

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo, no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Viviendo en un Country**

**2. Rocío**

_Por favor, todo eso no le estaba haciendo bien, ni podía relajarse como él había planeado desde que subió a su nueva habitación. Por lo qué, sin más, se desnudó y se puso uno de los bóxers de natación, luego se puso una bata de baño, y salió de la mansión que él llamaba "casa". Iba directamente hacia la piscina del country, ya que tenía esos privilegios los iba a aprovechar, y mucho. A parte a esa hora de la noche nadie debería estar en el agua, eran más de las 23 hs. Al llegar al balneario se sacó la bata blanca y la dejó en uno de los asientos alejados al agua._

–_Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen ­–dijo una pacífica voz desde la piscina._

_Carlisle se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al topar su mirada con unos bellos ojos azules._

Él titubeó antes de contestar.

–Buenas noches, ¿señorita…? –preguntó viendo a la chica seguir nadando por la gran piscina, al borde de la pileta, sentándose y mojando sus blancos pies en el agua cristalina.

La chica de pelo rubio-cobrizo se le acercó nadando hasta quedar al lado de sus piernas.

–Señorita D'Chiari –respondió la mujer acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas y sacando algunos que quedaron pegados en su frente–. Años que no lo veía Dr. Cullen… parece que para usted no pasaron –admiró la chica, aunque un poco asombrada, no había cambiado ni un poco en esos veinte años, y se preguntaba si tal vez se haría cirugía.

En cambio Carlisle estaba algo nervioso por lo que la rubia había notado en él, no creía que conocería a nadie en ese lugar y menos a alguien que ni él se acordaba quién era. Quiso que la conversación cambie de rumbo y se metió a la piscina.

–Wow, está algo fría –mintió y comenzó a bucear por allí, sin necesidad de salir a la superficie, aunque lo hacía para que la muchacha no sospeche nada.

No se había percatado que ella lo seguía, y llevaba un buen ritmo a su lado. Sus miradas se conectaban cada tanto, más por parte de ella que de él. Al dar varias vueltas a la enorme pileta, Carlisle para en la punta opuesta de donde habían estado antes y también lo hace ella. Nota como se tiene que recomponer y respira agitadamente, mientras a él ni se le escucha la agitación.

–Qué bien nada –bien, otro cumplido más. ¿Quién era esa niña?

–Gracias –dijo tratando de hacerse el distraído, y se le alejó un poco ya que ella se había puesto tan cerca que sus pechos ya lo rozaban-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella al notar que no se había presentado, pone una mano en su boca y hace un gesto de disculpas.

–Perdón, no sé donde está mi cabeza –_me __**parece que si lo sabes niña**__,_ le reprochó su conciencia. _**Sí, y está debajo de su cintura, ¿no es así Rocío?**_ le replicó una de las voces locas que tenía en la cabeza–. ¡Cállense las dos! –dijo entre dientes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado Carlisle.

–Nada, le decía… soy Rocío, un gusto –se presentó nuevamente con una sonrisa ladeada y usando toda su fiereza que tenía por mirada. _**¿Te gustan sus hermosos ojos dorados, no? ¿Y sus rosados y carnosos labios? Anda, pruébalos**_le susurró la tentación. _**Yo creo que debes ir a un psicólogo antes de que mis amigas te vuelva loca**_ le dijo la razón. Y Rocío estaba de acuerdo con ella, se le estaba yendo poco a poco la cordura. O quizás era ese infartante hombre semi-desnudo que tenía delante de ella era lo que la hacía delirar.

–¿Y tus padres están aquí? –preguntó Carlisle, preocupado por ver algunos trances en los que se metía esa tal Rocío.

–Eh… no, murieron en la guerra, obviamente no fueron a combatir, pero un atentado los mató –le explicó, bajando la mirada. Había sido hace muy poco, por lo que ella todavía no lo había superado.

–¡Oh! No quería hacerte sentir mal –él frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Rocío. Había metido la pata.

–Mmm… no importa, sólo es algo que algún día voy a tener que aceptar.

Luego de eso un silencio tedioso se instaló entre los dos, y sólo escuchaban el sonido de los pájaros fuera del natatorio y como se movía al agua, según el compás de sus respiraciones. Entonces Carlisle tomó la iniciativa.

–¿Y, de dónde nos conocemos? –preguntó intrigado.

–Obviamente desde el hospital –respondió Rocío con una leve risa–. Realmente fue hace un largo tiempo, por lo que seguramente usted no se acuerde de mí, sólo he ido cuando era pequeña, pero digamos que usted es difícil de olvidar.

Carlisle le brindó una suave sonrisa cuando dijo lo último, y bajó la cabeza. No entendía lo que le pasaba a esa chiquilla, cuando se lo contase a Esme se reiría mucho. De pronto sintió como una mano de temperatura humana le subía desde el mentón, la cabeza. Luego se fundió en la mirada color zafiro de la muchacha y ni siquiera tuvo que pensar dos veces para saber quien era "Rocío".

Ella no sabía de dónde había venido la valentía para tocarlo y mirarlo de esa manera tan… tan… ¿sensual? Estaba nerviosa por su reacción, pero ya se había animado, no podía volverse atrás. Con la otra mano acarició uno de sus fuertes y fibrosos brazos níveos.

–¿Y Dr? ¿No sabe de donde me conoce? –le dijo ella con un tono… de canal codificado y ya sabemos de cuales. _**Maldita lujuria, después ya vamos a hablar**_ pensó Rocío.

Carlisle alzó las cejas al notar el tono de su voz, aunque se quedó estático en su lugar. Notaba como las pálidas (aunque no tanto como las de él) manos de Rocío acariciaban sus brazos, su pecho y su espalda.

–Eh…, si creo que te conocí cuando eras una nena –le susurró tratando de remarcarle la última palabra–. ¡Sí, ya me acuerdo! Eras la niña que venías con una coleta de color rosa.

Eso hirió el ego de Rocío, y mucho. Bajó a los costados sus brazos y lo miró con profunda frustración. Ella ya no era más una niña, todo lo contrario, era una mujer hecha y derecha.

–Dr, por si no lo ha notado ya, ahora no soy una "nena". Pruébelo –_**¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! Vas a ver como todo saldrá de**__**maravilla**_ le recomendó el pecado. Ante ese pedido se su conciente, y su ya, deplorable estado emocional, accedió al pedido del pecado. Tomó una mano de su anterior médico y la apretó contra uno de sus pechos, haciendo que se corriera un poco el chico bikini que traía puesto.

Carlisle abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y como pudo sacó su mano del agarre de Rocío. Esta niña estaba muy loca, ¿quién se creía que era?

–Con esas actitudes puedo probar que eres una patética e histérica niña –le replicó mirándola con furia.

Ella no se esperaba una respuesta así desde él. Frunció el ceño hasta casi notar que las cejas se juntaban. Pero su estado de "rabia" que quería mostrarle al Dr. se difuminó cuando un escalofrío la recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca. No sólo era muy de noche, sino que el estar cerca de su ex-doctor la había bajado unos grados de temperatura al agua. Obviamente ella no lo pensaba tan literal, aunque en las horas en la que estaban, podría pensar cualquier cosa.

–¿Pa... p-p… paté…tica? –sí se veía algo patética, pero siguió queriéndole hacer frente y no rendirse.

Carlisle se le rió a carcajada limpia delante de ella, casi nunca actuaba así con los humanos, ni con nadie, pero ella se lo había buscado, ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí.

–Eres una nena que juega a ser grande, no eres más que eso. Así que cálmate y luego hablamos –Carlisle le ofreció una sonrisa de burla más, y se fue del natatorio.

Roció quedó hecha una furia, con los puños cerrados debajo del agua y sus cabellos despeinados no la hacían ver mucho mejor.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así? Vete al demonio, "Doctorcito"_ pensó ella con furia y doliéndole las palmas por incrustarse las uñas. _**Creo que debes dejar que ese hombre siga con su vida**_le dijo la bondad. _**¿Le vas a hacer caso a ésta, Rocío? No, ve. Búscalo y has que no pueda irse de tu lado, amárralo a ti, como sea. Sedúcelo, convéncelo, tiene que ser sólo tuyo, Rochi**_le susurró con tono suave la persuasión.

–Ya tengo una decisión –murmuró en el silencio del lugar.


End file.
